


Two Worlds: A Realization

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Two Worlds [10]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Arguing, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n has to deal with a pissed Dean after making the deal.





	Two Worlds: A Realization

“You did what?!”

Y/n groaned, not expecting this kind of reaction from Sam.

“I did what I had to do. She died. We need all four of them to separate our worlds. Besides, he said he won’t hurt me”, y/n mumbled, knowing that wouldn’t make it any better.

Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes exasperatedly.

“He won’t hurt you? Just cos he said that, doesn’t mean he’s telling the truth. Y/n…”

Sam sighed, not understanding how y/n could be so irresponsible, knowing the consequences of making deals.

“We don’t know him. We have no idea what he wants with you. Just cos he said he won’t hurt you, doesn’t mean he won’t do something to you”.

Y/n understood Sam’s argument.

He was thinking of this himself.

He had no idea what Tempus wanted.

But it was necessary. 

Without the deal, the Power of Three-well, Four, would’ve been destroyed.

The Avatars wouldn’t be able to be defeated. And who knows what would happen from their actions.

“I get that, Sam. I do. But what was I meant to do? Just say no? Just let the world be destroyed? Besides, it’s not like I’m sending myself to hell forever. It’s for a few hours”.

Sam knew that continuing to lecture y/n wouldn’t do a single thing. 

The deal had been made. And that was that.

“How-uh-how’s Dean taking it?”

Y/n groaned, plopping onto the couch and shutting his eyes.

“He’s not. He hasn’t said a single word to me since we got back. Didn’t think it was a good idea to start with. But I just made the deal. And-I kinda might have said something about him making deals”, y/n muttered, feeling slightly guilty for that, even if it was completely true.

“Might wanna make it up to him then. He looks like he wants to punch someone”.

Y/n stood up, peering along the hallway to see Dean just standing at the table, a glare on his face.

“God-he’s so annoying when he gets mad though. Can’t you speak to him? Please, Sammy”.

Sam held his hands up, backing away from y/n and resisting his pleads.

“Hell no. I’m not getting between the two of you. The last time you got into a fight, I had to run back and forth for weeks, before you spoke to each other. Not doing that again”.

“So?”

Y/n shifted uncomfortably on the spot, looking around the attic, anything that meant he wouldn’t have to look at Dean’s pissed face.

“So-what?”

“So-what the hell were you thinking, making that deal?”

Y/n didn’t answer.

Dean knew it was something that had to be done.

What else was y/n supposed to say?

So he just shrugged.

“What the hell does that mean? You don’t-you don’t understand what you’ve done, do you? You don’t know what he wants, y/n!”

Dean was slowly raising his voice, which just made y/n get even more frustrated.

“I fucking knew what I was doing. I was saving two fucking worlds from whatever shit the Avatars are causing. That’s what the fuck I was doing!”

“NO! YOU WERE GIVING YOUR LIFE AWAY! HOW THE HELL AM I MEANT TO SURVIVE WITHOUT YOU? HOW AM I MEANT TO GO EACH DAY, IF YOU’RE NOT WITH ME?”

It was in that moment that y/n realized exactly what he’d done.

In Dean’s eyes, he threw his life away.

He made a deal.

Something that could potentially rip him away from Dean.

Something that would cause Dean to lose one of the few people he loved, and the only one he’d completely given himself up to.

Now y/n knew that Dean was mad because he couldn’t cope with losing him.

And seeing the tears flowing down Dean’s face confirmed it for him.

Dean was terrified of losing y/n. 

They had no idea what Tempus would do with him. Because of this deal, Dean could lose someone else he loved. 

The only one he loved this desperately.

“I…”

Y/n had no words to express his regret.

His mouth opened and closed a few times, no words coming out, before Dean simply wiped the tears away and walked off.

It took y/n a moment to realize that Dean had left, running out of the attic and downstairs, just in time to see Dean storm out of the manor, slamming the door behind him.

“Where’s Dean going?”

Y/n whipped around, running his hands through his hair and sighing.

“He just fucking left. Out into goddamn San Francisco. Damn moron has no idea where everything is, or how to get around. He better not get his dumbass lost”, y/n rambled, walking past Sam and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Sam simply stood there, glad he made the decision not to get involved in their problem, but at the same time hoping they’d make up soon.


End file.
